


Familiarity

by WishingSebastianStanwasmyman



Series: Oneshots, miniseries and drabbles collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Aromantic Eren Yeager, Aromantic Levi, Aromanticism, Asexuality, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, it's a tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/pseuds/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiarity: (Noun.) the state of being familiar; friendly relationship; close acquaintance; intimacy.</p><p>Their love was not romantic, it was not dates, it was not sexual, it wasn’t flowers and chocolates. It was just Eren’s soft laugh, Levi’s smile, late nights cuddled up together while watching whatever new hit show or movie, it was listening to their favorite albums together, and chaste kisses and touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw on tumblr about platonic kissing.
> 
> Also, my desire to write some aro!ereris. The world needs more aromantic representation tbh.

Eren and Levi were best friends, had been so since they were little kids. They were both very affectionate- always holding hands, hugging, simply being around one another and kissing. The kissing started when they were around six and Eren kissed Levi on his birthday. “Why’d you kiss me?” Levi asked.

 

“My mommy said that’s what people do when they love each other. And I love you.” Eren explained with a shrug.

 

Mostly people had thought it was cute when they were young, but when Eren was ten and Levi eleven and they still kissed- well, Eren’s parents grew concerned. Sleepovers were banned, Eren was not allowed to be alone with Levi at thirteen. They still found ways around it, though. Meeting up at the park, the grocery store, climbing into one another’s windows. They simply talked most of the time or if affection occurred all that it was some hugs, hand holding, a few gentle touches like Levi brushing Eren’s bangs out of his face or Eren leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder and the occasional kiss or two.

 

At sixteen and seventeen they tried dating but there wasn’t any point to it- it was just a label and an inaccurate one of their love. Their love was not romantic, it was not dates, it was not sexual, it wasn’t flowers and chocolates. It was just Eren’s soft laugh, Levi’s smile, late nights cuddled up together while watching whatever new hit show or movie, it was listening to their favorite albums together, and chaste kisses and touches.

 

They tried dating other people, but neither found that to be pleasant and at any rate, it was like they were magnetic, always they somehow came back to each other. It was an attachment of sorts, like they were linked by an invisible string. Eren’s mother commented once that they must’ve been soulmates and Eren too wondered if that was the case. Maybe his soul was made of the same stuff that Levi’s was.

 

But, Eren was beginning to feel the weight of his parents’ cries of _do you plan on even getting married? What about dating? A boyfriend? Girlfriend? Are you going to spend your life alone?_ It wore down on him. So, on this particular night after spending the morning with his family and the rest of the day at his shitty job, he shuffled over to Levi who currently sat on the couch.

“You okay?” Levi asked, concerned.

 

Eren shrugged as he took off his shoes and wordlessly climbed into Levi’s lap, Levi said nothing, merely cradled Eren close. “Tough day?” He asked softly. Eren nodded and Levi ran a soothing hand through his soft brown locks.

 

“Am I broken because I don’t want to date, get married and shit like that?” Eren asked, voice muffled from he buried his face against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Am I?” Levi countered.

 

"Hell no.” Eren remarked.

 

"There’s your answer. Ignore them, Eren. You’re perfect just the way you are.” Levi murmured. Eren moved so he could look at Levi, meeting his steel gray eyes with his own teal pair. Levi leaned up slightly, his lips brushing against Eren’s in a slow and gentle kiss, meant to soothe and comfort.

 

“Feeling a little better?” Levi asked, after they parted. Eren gave a nod and a smile, pressing a small peck to Levi’s lips.

 

"Good. Take a shower. You smell like fast food.“ 

 

“So?”

 

“So, you smell like shit.”

 

Eren laughed.

 

Maybe they were odd by other people’s standards- they weren’t in love but they did love each other. It wasn’t fireworks nor was it flames, it was merely a softness, a warmth and familiarity. Eren wasn’t sure what it was aside from that, nor did he want to label it- he didn’t care to question what it was they had, as long as they had it.

All he knew was he wasn’t alone nor would he ever be.


End file.
